Crazy Woman
by Nasty Evil Dead Dog
Summary: In which Ryuuzaki-sensei forces the regulars to do crap and ruin their lives.


**Title**: (You choose)

**Summary**: (You choose)

**Plot**: Ryuzaki-sensei has gone mad! She forces the Seigaku Regulars to attend an anime convention at some big busy suburb in some big busy city. XD What's worse, they find out that she's booked them in for a concert, a photo-taking session with rabid fans, and to top it all off, they have to be cosplaying another character (from other anime or manga or video game, you choose) at all times! What the heck was the old hag thinking?!

(If you like, after you do Seigaku, you can do other schools too. XD) Edited note: When I said book them for a concert, they're the ones performing the concert, by the way....XD)

**Rating**: Crack/humour, probably T for random swearing? Oneshot if you're just writing Seigaku, but maybe multichapters if you're expanding to other schools.

* * *

**Crazy Woman**

It was a nice, warm, sunny day, a day perfect for playing tennis. (Well, yes, tennis is pretty much everything I thought about. It was my life.) Everyone was, well, in a word, _eager_... I admit, I was, too. My Ponta seemed to taste better than usual and Ryuuzaki, and Osakada didn't annoy me that much. I was almost thankful for Ryuuzaki's existence... almost.

Tezuka-buchou agreed to play a match with Horio, who challenged him for his spot as buchou. Tezuka-buchou won, of course.

Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai fought more than usual... And, believe it or not, it was actually a good thing. They'd get closer to each other. They liked each other... The liked to fight each other, I meant. It was still the same, anyway.

Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai were, well, eating ice cream (Getting fat, I tell you!).

Fuji-senpai was sunbathing.

Kawamura-senpai and Inui-senpai were doing... bad, evil things. I overheard Inui-senpai talking about making Inui!Sushi. This day was normal._ A lot were skipping practice, after all, especially my irresponsible senpai-tachi._

I was thinking too much, and- there was no use letting Ponta go to waste. I took a sip and savored the taste. Not even Horio could ruin this... Although I'd love to chop him up into bits and pieces and make Osakada eat him. Yes, I had a bit of brutality inside of me. Didn't we all?

Especially Ryuuzaki-sensei, of course. Stupid old hag, as my damn oyaji called her - and I was starting to see his point. After all, she made us do things that made us uncomfortable doing. Torture us, seriously, just because we were better at her at tennis and everything else? (Well, alright, I'm just flattering myself, but still... It could happen.) Thing is, she's crazy, a perfectly crazy woman.

She made us go to an anime convention at some big, busy suburb in some big busy city. The most shocked among all of us was, surprisingly, Inui-senpai. It was against his data. Inui-senpai saw Ryuuzaki-sensei as the responsible, not easily affected type. Boy, was he wrong. Although it seemed like I did not believe and respect oyaji, I did. He was my father, after all.

However, that did not mean I liked him.

Inui-senpai was frustrated, of course, but let go of it a good time later. Or so I thought he did. He did not eat for days, and quit making Inui Juices and attempting to make Inui!Sushi. I did not know whether it was a good or a bad thing.

We had to cosplay, since our regular spot was at stake. Guess who didn't? If you guessed that everyone agreed, then, yes, you are correct. We came as tennis players. We made up our own anime. It was called 'The Super Amazing Tennis Master Who Never Lets His Guard Down With Wasabi Eating, Training, Data and Burning Madness' We all cosplayed as one character: The Tennis Master. He was a Seigaku regular, and now, he was a pro. However, he gave birth to a daughter, got depressed and killed himself, not because she's a girl, but because she was blind, meaning she could not play tennis. After his death, it was later revealed that the girl was not blind, but was actually faking things. She was now the brand new Tennis Master.

'Senpai-tachi, this is the most stupid idea I've ever heard in my life,' I said. I had a bad feeling about this. What if the other teams saw us? How should we react to it; deny, admit, run away?

'Nya, Fujiko, are you sure about this?' Kikumaru-senpai was worried for once. 'I don't think this will...'

'This _will _work.' Fuji-senpai said, his eyes opened, and Kikumaru-senpai believed him. Fuji-senpai seemed to know what I was thinking.

At least we all looked cute. (Well, maybe not Ryuuzaki-sensei, but still.)

x

'This is an anime?! I never heard of such,' the woman (maybe 20-ish?) rubbed her temples. 'Oh, well. Just come in already,' she sighed and opened the door, and scribbled some unreadable stuff on a sheet of paper.

Fuji-senpai smiled and patted my shoulder. His eyes were opened, seemingly saying, 'I told you so,' If so, when I did I have the feeling something would turn out, you know, horrible?

x

We got banned for life for inventing a hip, new anime. So much for a brilliant plan.

'Well,' Ryuuzaki-sensei clapped, 'that didn't work out as well as I had thought it would. Oh, well.' She smirked. 'You'll have photo-taking with your fans, then. With your current, ah, costumes.' She sucked. Please rest in peace, sensei, and I shall too.

x

The losers attacked us. I saw Ryuuzaki, too. She sported a Naruto costume as Sasuke. I was scared - what was wrong with sensei? I sit down on the nearest bench, while my senpai-tachi were standing and thinking.

Next was... a concert. I felt stupid. But I had to do this, in order to prove my father that I was worthy to be a Seigaku regular.

And, hell yeah, I was.

'Excuse me,' a girl who was probably my age tapped my shoulder. (Damn, she was taller! That blasted woman!) 'I only have five minutes to live, Ryoma-kun.' She said. Feeling close, she was. 'I would like a kiss, and be your girlfriend.'

Was she kidding me?

'Go away.'

'RYOOOMMMMAAAAA-SAAAAAAMMMAAAA! MAAAAAARRRRY MEEE, DAMN IT!'

'No.'

x

And now I shall toss this bottle to the sea. For Ryuuzaki-sensei left us in an island to die.

**FIN~**

Wtf. Sorry, ragie-senpai.


End file.
